Matthew Holt
Matthew "Matt" Holt is the son of Samuel and Colleen Holt and the brother of Katie Holt in Voltron: Legendary Defender. who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Galra Empire during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos. Pidge has been searching for him and their father Samuel ever since. History Captive of the Galra and Early Life Matt and his father were both scientists working with Galaxy Garrison, and were tasked with a mission to Kerberos with Takashi Shirogane serving as their pilot. Matt and his sister Katie were close, at one point taking a photo at a Galaxy Garrison launch pad that Katie took to carrying with her. Matt and his crewmates arrived safely on Kerberos, and were excitedly removing an ice core from the moon's surface when a ship of the Galra Empire arrived. Captured and taken aboard, the trio found themselves slaves of the Galra, and spent some time aboard the vessel of Commander Sendak. Matt and Shiro were eventually sent to the Galra gladiatorial arena, while Sam was sent to a work camp. About to be forced into a battle with the savage gladiator Myzax, Matt panicked, and Shiro took action to protect him. Feigning a lust for battle, he seized a weapon from a Galra sentry and cut Matt with it, insuring that he would be sent to the work camp with his father and thus not forced to fight. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the two Holts and Shiro had been declared dead after disappearing without a trace so far as Galaxy Garrison could determine. Katie refused to believe this, however, and eventually adopted the persona of Pidge Gunderson to find out the truth, changing her appearance to appear as a boy and achieving a look not dissimilar from Matt's. Becoming a Rebel After becoming a member of the Defenders of the Universe-whose membership also included an escaped Shiro-Pidge became more determined than ever to find her father and Matt. She thought of him often, and the photo of the two-which she still carried-was initially mistaken by her teammates as a photo of the boy Pidge and a nonexistent girlfriend, though they later learned the truth about her identity. Pidge was so driven to find Matt and their father that she at one point considered leaving the group, but then realized the best way to help her family and the galaxy was to help form Voltron. After going through multiple sources of information, Pidge eventually learned that Matt had been freed from Galra confinement by a group of rebels. Reunion and joining The Coalition When Pidge is on a mission to find a lead on him, an alien named Te-osh gives her a transponder in her last moments that tells her where Matt is. After arriving at a gravesite for those who are fighting against the Galra , Pidge goes to a rebel base after she discovered coordinates on his grave, she reunites with him in a rebel base, and takes him back to the Paladins. Gallery Matt and Olia hear Lotor's voice.png Pidge, Matt and Hunk.jpg Pidge and Matt found each other.jpg Pidge, Matt and Lance.jpg Matt, Olia and the other rebels.png Matt and Olia.png Shiro, Matt Holt and Galra Prisoners.png Matt, Olia and Rebel Air Forces.jpg Shiro and Matt hug.png Ryner, Sam and Matt.jpg Pidge and Matt (Season 5 Ep. 03).png Pidge, Matt and Sam goodbye to each other.jpg Pidge, Matt, Rolo, Nyma and Beezer (Season 5).jpg Holt Family and Their Friends.png Matt and the Rebels came to Earth..png Matt (Seaon Eight final).jpg The Rebels ready for jump.png Matt, Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer (Season Five).jpg|Matt hold on to Beezer. Personality Much like his sister, Matt is a passionate scientist, eager to learn, teach, and discover new worlds, people, and ideas, heightening his resemblance to Pidge. Matt is quite skilled in the field of communications, making him a very analytical and perceptive young man who encoded his own grave so that only someone who knew him and knew his coding style would be able to track him down after he faked his own demise among the rebels, thus indicating that he is capable of out-thinking his enemies. Like his sister, Matt can get a bit lost in his own machinations, his mind speeding along until he obtains a solution, showing a great deal of self-discipline as well as a very single-minded focus. Trivia *Matt is not the first instance of the character of Pidge having a sibling, as the Vehicle Force Voltron series identified the character of Chip as Pidge's twin brother. Category:Humans Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters